Three Brothers
by ninjapoke
Summary: A week before the Icarus II crew leaves for their journey, two last relatives come pay them a visit and everyone is a little shocked. Batman Begins/Dark Knight/Red Eye/Sunshine crossover


**I have no idea what possessed me to write this. Maybe it was the fact that everyone always writes stories about Jonathan and Jackson as brothers, but poor Capa gets left in the dust. I bent the laws of time and space here in order to make hem from the same time period. Sorry :/ **

**Lol so read this random crap story. It's just a little fun thing i thought off. **

**I don't own any of these characters. At all. **

* * *

><p>Sirens were blaring at the Earth base for the Icarus team. That could only mean one thing, they were being attacked. It happened before, once or twice, because some religious people thought that God wanted the sun to go out. So, they attacked the base. Their goal: to ruin equipment or kill Robert Capa. Yes, they specifically targeted the young physicist because without him, no one could properly operate the Payload. The young man had guards follow him everywhere, just in case of an attack.<p>

Well, here he was, being ushered into the safe room with the rest of the Icarus II crew. The safe room was a small, meeting room type space. There was only one door, and no windows, making it one of the safest rooms in the building for situations such as this. The team was practically pushed into the room and a guard stood outside of the door, waiting to defend earth's eventual saviors.

Cassie gripped tightly to Mace and Capa, keeping the two less then friendly men close to each other. Mace grumbled under his breath, something about how 'fucking annoying' terrorists are, and Capa shook a little, still recovering from the initial shock of being ripped from his dinner and pushed along a corridor, guards surrounding him since he was top priority. Corazon took a seat in one of the meeting chairs and opened the book she had grabbed while running here, seemingly calm and collected.

"If this continues, I'll have to reevaluate everybody to make sure they don't go crazy." Searle sighed.

Harvey paced back and forth, talking to Kaneda about whatever conversation was interrupted when the alarm went off. "This is ridiculous." He grumbled.

"This is why _I'm _an atheist." Capa cracked.

"Thank god terrorists have yet to find their way into space." Mace growled.

"How do you know that?" Capa pointed out.

"Shut up, Capa!"

"Robert, try not to get Mace paranoid." Cassie reprimanded like a scolding mother.

"Yeah, Capa, stop." A secretly freaked out Trey agreed.

"Everybody calm down." Kaneda demanded.

A bunch of 'yes captain's floated around the room.

Then the lights turned off.

"What the fuck!" Someone cursed.

Cassie let go of Capa's arm and he found himself trying to maneuver through the pitch black space. No windows meant no natural light. The sound of the door opening made everybody stop talking. Someone screamed.

Then the lights came on.

Two, strange but familiar looking men stood in the room, one of them holding Cassie to them, a knife pressed to her neck. "Listen closely," One of them, the one who was holding Cassie, started to talk, "No one freak out or do whatever it is you think you should do. We-"

Kaneda cut him off. "What is it that you want?" He glared.

The second man sighed. They both looked eerily alike, almost like twins. The first one started to talk again. "We _want _to talk to Robert."

"You're not talking to any-!" Mace started to growl only to get cut off.

"I don't believe it is your place to decide." The second one spoke in a cool, calm voice.

"No, that isn't your decision, right, Robbie?" The first one smirked.

Robert Capa winced and stepped in front of everyone, even after their protests.

"Capa, no!" Cassie struggled.

He ignored her. "You two always did have a thing for the theatrics. Jackson, Jonathan." He greeted stiffly.

"Well?" The one called Jackson prompted. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Capa, what's going on?" Harvey demanded. "How do you know them?"

"Let her go first." He demanded, ignoring Harvey.

"Then you come closer." Jonathan compromised.

He relented, taking another two steps closer to the two strangers, and everyone realized how they recognized the men. They both looked very similar to Capa. Jackson pushed Cassie away and they both pulled Capa closer to them, within striking range of the knife. "Well?" Jonathan prompted.

"Everyone," Capa began stiffly, "This is Jonathan and Jackson, my brothers."

"You're kidding, right?" Mace asked.

"No, he's not kidding. I can't believe you never told them about us! What were you, embarrassed?" Jackson teased.

"Well I'm not exactly _proud_ of being related to the two of you." Capa snorted. "An assassin and a psychopath? No one goes around boasting about that on their family tree."

"Hey, I'm above killing people for cash." Jackson argued. "I organize killing people for cash. There is a huge difference."

"And I'm not crazy!" Jonathan growled, taking a step forward to advance on Capa. Jackson held out his hand.

"Now, _Scarecrow_, none of that. I will have to side on dear Robert on this one, you did just escape from Arkham and you've worked with the Joker."

"You're brother is the Scarecrow?" Mace asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." Jonathan smirked.

"And what about me? Surely you've heard of Jackson Rippner?" Jackson boasted.

"The terrorist?" Corazon spoke up.

Jackson crinkled his nose. "I hate that word. I'm not a terrorist, I'm an assassin manager. So what if I also happen to over throw some small governments? They weren't going anywhere anyway." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ok, we've done the introductions, now why are you here?" Capa puffed up; obviously trying to act tougher then he was in front of his big, scary brothers.

"We came to say goodbye." Jackson answered, all kidding leaving his voice. "Just in case." He added as if he believed his brother wasn't really going to come back.

"Believe it or not, Robert, we are not heartless, and you are our baby brother, so we wanted to see you off on your big 'save the world' mission." Jonathan said.

"Or at least tell you not to fuck it up." Jackson put in. "I'll probably die young, but I would prefer it not be because the sun did me in."

"That too." Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"I also thought you would like to know that thought, your government doesn't realize it, my organization is supply some of your guards. None of you should have to worry about assassination attempt against you while they are working." Jackson added.

"Why?" Kaneda asked.

"Like me, none of my employers want to die because the sun decided to keel over." He said coolly.

"So you just wanted to say goodbye? After 10 years of not speaking, you came by to say goodbye?" Capa said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, but I'm not going to hug you, if that's what your worried about." Jonathan said.

"I also wanted to personally tell you that if your bomb fails, we will beat the shit out of you, so don't screw up." Jackson extended a hand, which Capa took cautiously. The team watched, utterly confused and in shock, and Robert shook hands with a sad, yet amused smile, with his two wanted brothers.

"Do us one last favor and pretend we were never here." Jackson said before he left.

Someone came and collected them not to long later, telling them the threat has passed. As they walked in awkward silence back to the kitchen, the military man in Mace made him ask Capa a question.

"Aren't you going to turn them in?"

Capa snorted, "As if that would do any good."

* * *

><p>"Well that went well." Jonathan said when they were driving down the highway.<p>

"Yes, it did." The eldest brother said.

"… You don't think he's coming back, do you." It wasn't a question.

Jackson never replied as they drove in silence towards Gotham City where, a week later, they will watch their brother and his team depart on their Earth saving mission. They never did see him again.


End file.
